Mickey and Minnie Vs the Undertaker
by WWEMickey
Summary: Mickey Mouse and his girlfriend, Minnie, confront the Undertaker for the first time ever! Will they survive the Tombstone! Please read and review.


MICKEY & MINNIE  
VS.  
THE UNDERTAKER  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
"A Horrifying Kidnapping"  
Mickey & Minnie Mouse, the King and Queen of Magic, were enjoying their dance in the castle, until the stained glass windows were shattered, and mysterious men in hoods came making way for their OWN leader.  
  
"From darkness to light and back again," said an evil voice, "my future remains shrouded in mystery. My destiny is unclear. I am everlasting, I am perpetual, I am the Phenom, I am the UNDERTAKER!"  
  
Mickey stood in the path of a mysterious man in a suit and hat but was beaten in one hit: the Tombstone Piledriver!  
  
"Mickey!" cried Minnie.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't. If you want her back alive, Your Majesty, you must face me in a casket match at WrestleMania." said the Undertaker.  
  
"How the heck do you win a casket match?!" Mickey yelled to the Dark Lord.  
  
"To win a casket match, one man must place his opponent in the casket and shut the lid. My history in casket matches is legendary! If I win, I'll call out my brother, Kane, to destroy your queen by punching her to death, and I'll become the king of your castle! But if YOU win, Her Highness will be returned safely without harm."  
  
"Challenge accepted!" said Mickey.  
  
The Undertaker gave Mickey a last word before he left with Minnie, "You will know my name as the Lord of Darkness!!!" The evil man summoned lightning to transport himself and Minnie to an unknown realm.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
"A New Ally"  
Daisy heard about the Queen's kidnapping by the Undertaker. "Your Majesty, what are you going to do?" asked Daisy.  
  
From almost out of nowhere, a voice said "You don't stand a chance."  
  
A man in a mask appeared. His name was Mick Foley. He played three wrestlers in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), now known as World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and they were Cactus Jack, Dude Love, and Mankind. The form he was in at the castle was Mankind.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" said the Magic King.  
  
"I am Mick Foley, but as wrestling fans see me, they call me Mankind. I'm here because I want HIM."  
  
"You mean the guy who was just here a minute ago?!" yelled Mickey.  
  
"He and I have fought each other through various battles, from the Boiler Room Brawl at SummerSlam of 1996 to Hell in a Cell at King of the Ring '98. With our combined strength, namely your Sorcerer's Hat and my Mandible Claw, we can defeat him."  
  
"Good. But what's in it for you?" asked Mickey.  
  
"I'm just in this for a rematch with the Undertaker. Whether or not your queen lives in this situation, I'll still kill him."  
  
"Well, let's do it!" Mickey yelled courageously.  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
"Preparing for WrestleMania!"  
Mickey was introduced to WWE as the Masked Sorcerer, thanks to Mankind. It was a Monday, and the WWE program that's on a Monday is WWE Monday Night RAW (aka WWE Raw is War or WWE War Zone).  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," said Mickey on a microphone, "at WrestleMania, before I shut the lid on the Undertaker once and for all, I will strike upon him the blows of furious anger and vengance, and it will be he who will rest...in...peace...!" The crowd gave a loud cheer for the Masked Sorcerer.  
  
But suddenly, a bell sounded with a choir singing after it. The audience gave a big scream as the Undertaker walked to ringside.  
  
"You're the one who's gonna rest in peace, man!" shouted the Phenom. He landed a big punch at Mickey and beat him up with no mercy, until Minnie, as the "Ring Princess," came to ringside from her imprisonment with Randy "Macho Man" Savage's old theme, Pomp and Circumstance, in the background and saved Mickey with a Spear and Chokeslam! It was Minnie's turn to speak on the mic.  
  
"Undertaker! I am going to be Mickey and Mankind's tag team partner at WrestleMania!" shouted the Magic Queen.  
  
"Oh, no, you won't." cried the Undertaker. "Because I put Mankind in my Tombstone, sending him to the hospital! It means that you two will face me in a tag team casket match. We'll win by placing BOTH of you in the casket and shut the lid! But if you place me there, Paul Bearer will set the casket on fire!"  
  
Minnie was confused. "What do you mean 'we?' Does it mean you have a partner, too?!" said Minnie.  
  
"Yes!" cried the Undertaker. "I call out my tag team partner, KANE!" The lights went out, and an eerie organ played four different long notes, and after that, fire rose below the screen, and a man in a red and black costume, with one sleeve and no sleeve with a red and black mask with the Undertaker's hair style walked to ringside. When Kane stepped over the top ropes of the ring, he raised his arms and threw them down fast, igniting flames from four ringposts. The two brothers from Hell began beating up the two Mice until RAW was over.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
"The Tag Team Casket Match"  
Six days later, WrestleMania had begun. The night of the Tag Team Casket Match was nearly underway! "Gosh, Mickey, we're about to face the Dark Lord and his brother in the first ever tag team casket match!" said Minnie in the locker room. "Yeah! We'll beat 'em!"  
  
Later, that night the main event was introduced by the famous ring announcer, Michael Buffer.  
  
"LLLLLLLADIES AND GENTLEMEN," boomed Buffer, "your attention, please. Welcome to WrestleMania and the Main Event of the Evening! Tonight, the debut of a new kind of casket match. The first ever Tag Team Casket Match! Four arch enemies, two each in their own team, will face each other in the casket match, the world has waited for. Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?!" The audience roared with joy. "WWE fans, are you rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrready?!" The audience once again roared with cheers! After that Michael Buffer said his famous quote, "For the thousands in attendance here at ringside, and the millions watching around the world on television, ladies and gentlemen, LLLLLLLLLET'S GET RRREADY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!"  
  
The lights went out and became blue as the Undertaker's church bell sounded with his choir. The Undertaker and Kane came out.  
  
"Coming to ringside, first," said the ring announcer, "two men who came straight from Hell to face their ultimate enemies, they are the masters of the Tombstone Piledriver. The first brother is the Man from the Dark Side. He comes to us from Death Valley. He is the WWE/NOD Heavyweight Champion of the World, the Undertaker! With him is a man of power and speed. He is no doubt the devil, himself. From the Fires of Hell, he comes tonight to aid his brother destroy the Sorcerer and the Princess, Kane.  
  
The lights went back on and Hulk Hogan's WCW theme, American Made, played in the background as Mickey and Minnie come to the ring.  
  
"And now," shouted Buffer, "making their entrance to ringside, wearing red and yellow, they come to us from the Magic Alley. They are the master and mistress of the Spear and Chokeslam. Recognized as the people's champions, ladies and gentlemen, here are the Masked Sorcerer and the Ring Princess!"  
  
Referee Mills Lane called for the bell, and the match had begun! Mickey and the Undertaker were the first to fight! The Phenom of WWE had pounded the King of Magic mercilessly, as Minnie had watched in horror. Just then Mickey got up and did what Hulk Hogan usually does, and he used the Big Leg Drop! But just as he is about to put the Undertaker in the casket, Kane pushed him out of the way, helped his brother up, and used his own Tombstone Piledriver on the Undertaker!! His brother sat up. The Undertaker couldn't believe his eyes. Kane tried to use his own Chokeslam but was thrown over the top ropes by the Phenom and into the casket. That was where Mickey waited with his Spear, and it worked!  
  
"I'm gonna do it!" cried Mickey as held Minnie's evil captor by his throat. There it was, the Chokeslam! Mickey and Minnie rolled the Undertaker into the casket and shut the lid! Mickey and Minnie Mouse had won! The King of Magic and his Queen hugged each other, but then Paul Bearer, former long-time manager of the Undertaker and the father of the demon known as Kane, came out to do what the Lord of Darkness said he'd do, set the casket on fire! But the Masked Sorcerer and the Ring Princess rushed over there in time and pounded Paul Bearer, just as he was about to set the Undertaker and Kane's casket on fire. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the two brothers from Hell were standing at the entrance!  
  
"B-B-B-But if you two are up there, th-th-th-then wh-wh-who's in the c-c-c-c-c-casket?!" stuttered Minnie. They opened the lid, and Mankind was there! He choked Mickey and Minnie with his trademark submission hold: the Mandible Claw! WrestleMania was now officially over!  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
"Handicap Buried Alive Match at SummerSlam!!"  
Few months after what happened at WrestleMania, a new match had begun. This was a handicap match between the team of Mickey "the Masked Sorcerer" and Minnie "the Ring Princess" Mouse vs. the Undertaker.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," said Howard Finkel, the ring announcer, as American Made played in the background, "this is the Main Event. It is the Handicap Buried Alive Match. There are no pinfalls, there are no submissions, and there are no disqualifications. We have a team of two facing one man tonight at SummerSlam. If one of the team members or that man is buried in that grave near the entrance, it will be they (the team) or he (the Undertaker) to lose. Introducing first, from Mouseton, U.S.A., each weighing 25 lbs., the Masked Sorcerer and the Ring Princess!" The audience gave a big cheer when they entered. Just then, the church bell sounded with the choir and the lights becoming blue, signaling the Undertaker's approach.  
  
"Uh-oh!" cried Mickey and Minnie.  
  
"Their opponent," said the ring announcer, "from Death Valley, he has come to settle the score from what happened at WrestleMania. He is the World Heavyweight Champion, the Undertaker!" The Undertaker was on his way to ringside in his usual suit and hat. Just as he entered the ring, stepping OVER the top rope, here it was! The special guest referee was George "The Animal" Steele, one of the oldest wrestlers in WWE. The Undertaker was like a monster, but Mickey came out well and Minnie helped him punch the Man from the Dark Side all the way to almost out of the ring. They took him to the grave and hit him stone cold with a shovel. He fell into the grave. The Sorcerer and his Princess started burying him alive until all the dirt was on the grave. The Phenom of World Wrestling Entertainment had been literally buried alive!! They did it! Mickey and Minnie Mouse had won the Buried Alive Match! In the center of the ring, they hugged each other and kissed on their lips, just as they left. It was their sign of victory! The Queen of Magic had just cried, because she had walked with the love of her life, the King of Magic, all the way to Hell to face their ultimate enemy, the Lord of Darkness, the Undertaker!!!!!! But would it be once and for all?!  
  
THE END? 


End file.
